


Empty Heart

by DevilWishes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, CanonUniverse, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Hentai, HinaSasu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Neji's death means a lot, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Sasuke - Freeform, SasukexHinata, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, englishisnotmyfirstlanguage, hinataxsasuke, naruto - Freeform, platonic!NaruHina, platonic!Sasusaku, sasuhina - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWishes/pseuds/DevilWishes
Summary: Obstinate to get stronger and get rid of the feeling of being a burden, Hinata seeks the help of a mentor to improve her skills. But she is taken by surprise when the person ends up becoming Uchiha Sasuke and now she needs to leave Konoha with him if she wants to reach her goal."People used to say that he had a completely empty heart, just filled with hatred, pain and revenge. And then she showed up, to show that they were all wrong."# SasuHina ⁂ Naruto Universe ⁂ longfic ⁂ slowburn
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> # Hello! What's up? :)
> 
> # The story takes place after the events of The Last, but the difference is that Naruto and Hinata have no involvement at all.
> 
> # Feedback is always very welcome, encourages me and helps me not want to give up. So I heartily ask you to tell me what you think of the story throughout it.
> 
> # English it's not my first language, I suck with grammar, forgive me in advance for the mistakes (I reviewed, but probably still there will be many).
> 
> # Good reading!

**EMPTY HEART**

_Prologue_

**.**

**You say I make your nervous, a tragedy**

**I’m a beautiful disaster, a reckoning**

**You wonder how I got this way**

**You think I’m someone to be saved**

**.**

It was not the first time that Hinata heard she was a burden and she doubted it would be the last. Constantly she was fighting against this, trying prove that her father was wrong, and this only increased with Neji's death. There was not a day when she didn't feel guilty about his death. She still felt that she needed to prove to Hiashi, that her kindness and sweetness were not signals of weakness.

However, like everything wasn't enough, Hanabi was kidnaped a while later and Hinata was unable to save her young sister with her own hands.

She was so tired.

Hinata wanted to improve, she knew that she could be better. The kunoichi wanted to make her clan proud and make Hiashi recognize her after so many years. The only problem was that she couldn't do it alone, she needed a mentor, someone to guide her to the right patch. If Neji was still alive, sure he would be that person, after all, there wasn't for nothing that he was considered the Hyuuga's clan prodigy.

But now, she didn't have Neji anymore.

Then, after thinking a bit more, Hinata went to one of the neighborhoods that were rebuilt after Pain's attack. It was where the previous Hokage, Senju Tsunade, was living after Kakashi took office.

As she walked the busy streets of Konoha, Hinata cleaned her sweat hands in her shorts. She had trained what to say in the front of the mirror more than a pair of times, because she wanted to appear as confident as possible when she was asking her desire. She got distracted with the amount of people in the market, laughing out loud, talking; there were children running around. More ahead, she noticed one small group of ninja's academy following their sensei.

Hinata smiled while observed them, because in a way, she still had good memories from that time. Even though things were more difficult in her home than now, it had been the time that she met Kiba and Shino, that Naruto inspired her to seek out her own ninja's way. And, mainly, that Neji let himself to look at her in another way and gave a chance to get closer to her.

She missed the time when she had only twelve years old. The time when Neji was alive.

Hinata shook her head to get rid of such thoughts, keep rolling around the past would not help her in anyway. So, she kept walking. She was already close when she recited the words she would say in a quiet voice. The kunoichi reached Tsunade's house minutes later, she stopped there and took a deep breath before knock the door.

She heard the sound of something being thrown away and after, a noise similar to someone stumbling followed by a curse word. The door was opened seconds later and Hinata stopped in a perfect erect pose. Tsunade showed up and she was not in her better look: there were bags under her amber eyes, her hair was loose and it went to several directions and she smelled like alcohol.

"Hinata?"

"Tsunade-sama", the Hyuuga bowed for a long time, only to return to the original position after longs seconds. "Sorry for came without warning, it's not my intention bother you."

The ex-Hokage narrowed her eyes and then closed them because of the excessive brightness. The hangover that she was feeling was pretty obvious.

"Let's go, come in, come in", she brought Hinata to inside without any suavity and closed the door with more strength that it was necessary. "Sit down...", she looked around the dimly lit room and it was all a mess "in somewhere. I will be back in a minute." She disappeared in one of the doors.

"Right", Hinata agreed without retort, although Tsunade already gone. She pushed some books and parchments away from one side of the sofa and after this, she set.

When Hinata was nervous, she had that habit to sit down more erect than normal, her legs united enough to her feel the sweat ran between them and made her uncomfortable. And sure, she kept moving her hands over her lap without stopping. The Senju's apartment smelled like alcohol and cleaning products, a strange combination, Hinata thought. She kept waiting patiently, when Tsunade came back, her hair was in the right place, although she still had bags under her beautiful eyes, she was not looking horrible like before. Tsunade was holding a cup of water and sipped it a few times before asking,

"You want something? Tea, water, coffee?"

"No, thank you", Hinata thanked. Tsunade threw some objects which were on the armchair and sat.

"Did something happen? I haven't see you in a while."

"Nothing happened", Hinata answered with her cheeks lightly burning, "I mean... I came here, because I wanted to ask you something. It's important."

"I am hearing." Tsunade crossed her legs and finished to drink her water cup in a one gulp and let out an "aahr".

"I would like Tsunade-sama training me, like you did with Sakura-chan", she felt proud of herself for not stuttering. "I want to be stronger."

Tsunade, who until that moment was sitting in one position a little uncomfortable, straightened her posture and uncrossed her legs. She leaned towards Hinata and with her amber eyes, studied the heiress Hyuuga clinically, as if she were thinking about something.

"I can't." A disappointed expression showed on Hinata's face, so Tsunade hurried to add, "I mean, it's not because I don't want, It's because the type of instruction that you need to became more stronger it's not based only in brutal strength. I could teach you, but you wouldn't go more than strengthen your body and gain a bit more of strength that you already have."

"I understand", Hinata murmured and looked to her own lap.

"However... I have someone in mind that is perfect to help you." When the ex-Hokage said that, the look of Hyuuga became brighter again, full of hope.

"Who?", she asked, a little euphoric.

"Hmm... It can be a bit complicated", Tsunade murmured to herself before to pay attention to Hinata again. "I will introduce him to you... In three days? I think. If my counts are right."

Hinata was suspicious of the mysterious. Who could it be to Tsunade didn't want to say the name right away? She was surprised, but she didn't say nothing. Hinata only nodded. She really didn't care about who would be her mentor after all, since that person would help her, she was truly happy.

“Meet me at the hospital in about three days, around four in the afternoon. I will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.” She got up from the sofa and bowed goodbye.

“You don't need that, girl.” She made a sign of disdain with her hand, dispensing with all the formality of young Hyuuga. “It's good to see that you want to get even stronger than you are. I'm sure your mom would be proud of you and Hiashi should be too.”

A small smile returned to Hinata's lips with such words, while Tsunade guided her towards the exit. She bowed again and departed for the Hyuuga clan conglomerate.

**#**

**.**

**But you keep trying to get too close**

**Saved myself by turning into stone**

**So save your judgment ‘cause**

**You just don’t know**

**But somethings never change**

**.**

The strong steps were already known by the people who worked in Tower of the Hokage. There were those who said that it would be impossible not to recognize their owner, along with her explosive personality, Tsunade was not the type of person who went unnoticed — quite the opposite. There was a reason why she was there; someone named Hyuuga Hinata.

The fact that the heiress of one of the most traditional and powerful clans in Konoha asked her for help in getting stronger, had caught her completely off guard. She would have no problem training her, she knew that Hinata was exceptional, and she also knew that it would not be with her that Hinata would reach her maximum potential. So, she was very quick to think of someone who would be perfect: Uchiha Sasuke.

The ex-Hokage almost laughed at the irony of fate when she realized that the two were more alike than one could imagine. In addition to the affinity of elements and having very strong lineages; Sasuke and Hinata also shared the pain of a broken clan — each in their own way —, of a nii-san who shared hate and love and who died taking much of the two away. And while Hinata was a kunoichi full of kindness and love, Sasuke could be the personification of hatred and chaos.

With that in mind, Tsunade was sure that she was making a risky choice, but that it had everything to work out. Seeing the heirs of the two biggest Konoha clans live together, challenge each other and push the other to the limit — whether it be in regular ninja training or something deeper, like feelings — to know how far they could go, she couldn't deny that it was a tempting sight.

The problem was that she needed a way to convince Sasuke to train Hinata, he wouldn't accept it without good reason, especially when he stayed on journeys away from Leaf Village in order to let the resentment dissipate enough that he wouldn't explode Konoha or cause another war.

She didn't have to think too hard to come to the conclusion that she would need Kakashi's help if she wanted her plans to work. Although he was not the best at showing feelings besides anger and hatred, Sasuke's deep respect and consideration for his ex-sensei was almost general knowledge. And if there was anyone other than Naruto that Sasuke might hear, it would be Kakashi.

Tsunade didn't need to be announced before entering the Hokage's room, just knocked on the door once to let him know she was coming in and opened it the next second.

“Good morning, Tsunade-san”, Kakashi greeted respectfully, settling in the chair. “To what do I owe the visit so early?”

“Hello, Kakashi, it's also good to see you.” She took the chair opposite from the Hokage and settled down. “I came here, because I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure, if I can help.” He put both hands together, resting his elbows on the table, while leaning forward slightly, interested in the ex-Hokage's request.

“Hinata asked me to train her”, That was enough for a slight surprise to cross Hatake's face “and I would be delighted, but she is not like Sakura. She needs a mentor who can take advantage of all the potential that her kekkei genkai can achieve. That's why I thought there is no one better than...”

“Sasuke”. Kakashi completed, already understanding where she was going. “You're right. But he will never accept to do this without good reason.”

“And that's why I'm here. I want you to help me convince him to do that. I know that trying to blackmail him using the prosthesis is not going to work. I need something else.”

Kakashi watched her for a brief moment, thoughtful. Knowing Sasuke, he would only help if he was going to get something he really wanted in return. Deep down, he knew that his ex-pupil just wanted to stay away from Konoha for as long as possible, he still wasn't ready to take life inside the village — and he really didn't judge him for that — but at one time or another, Sasuke would have to face his demons and stand firm, rebuild the clan...

“I think I already know how”. the Hokage finally said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, I'm curious!” She leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“The Uchiha conglomerate has been closed since the massacre and has been abandoned for many years. No one is allowed to go in there and rebuild it, and now, not even Sasuke. But I'm sure that if I move a few sticks, I can free the place for renovations. I think that will interest him.”

“Hm, smart. Maybe that will be enough”, Tsunade agreed, hoping that it would actually be enough, because she did not want to let young Hyuuga down. Not to mention, that she was already getting tired of Naruto whining about how Sasuke didn't stop quiet in the village. “Does he arrive in two days or am I wrong?”

“Garuda showed up earlier today, he'll be here until tomorrow. How would you prefer us to do that? “ he asked.

“He will come here first, so tell him what he will win and leave the rest of the details to me. “She got up from the chair and stopped there. “It's great to be able to count on you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi bowed respectfully and Tsunade left. He still stood there, thinking what was going on in her head to want to join Sasuke with Hinata, two people so different ...

**#**

**.**

**I stopped asking for forgiveness**

**‘Cause you should know**

**Only fools tread**

**Where the angels fear to go**

**.**

Sasuke had to take a long, deep breath to calm himself. One of the things he detested most every time he returned to Konoha after his long pilgrimage, it was having to listen to the evil comments of the inhabitants of the beloved Leaf Village. Comments that were made, just because they thought that Sasuke was not listening, because once the Uchiha deigned to turn his eyes to them, the residents shrugged and lost their skin color, and then ran away like a puppy with the tail between the legs.

_"He has no heart, I heard that he tried to kill Naruto-kun when the war ended."_

Yeah, he did. Who had never made stupid and wrong decisions in life that would throw the first stone. But apparently, nobody had a glass ceiling, only him.

_“How can they allow a nunekin to live with us? What if one day he freaks out and wants to do with us what Itachi did with the Uchiha clan? He could if he wanted to.”_

Really, he was tempted every time he set foot in that place.

_"All he knows is hatred and revenge, it is only a matter of time before he does something terrible that will end peace in the Land of Fire."_

Bingo! This was also true. But they were wrong to think that Konoha was really safe and at peace. As he walked around the world, he already knew that it would be a matter of time before another conflict broke out, because that was how the ninja world worked and that had nothing to do with the fact that he no longer knew what love and affection was. Of course, he had his team... Only it was strange how he still preferred to stay away, because it didn't seem right.

Sasuke wanted to stay in Konoha because of all the sacrifices his brother had made to protect that place, but at the same time, he felt like an intruder, he was unwanted; this was not his home. So, he continued to travel the world, because it brought some peace — very contrary to what happened when he was in the village. Sometimes he wondered if the day would come when he was ready to stay there, with Naruto, Kakashi and... Sakura.

“Uchiha Sasuke has nothing on his heart. He owns a completely empty heart.”

Maybe they were right.

**#**

**.**

**They say I should feel guilty**

**And change my ways**

**Leaving crumpled bodies in my wake**

**Swear I didn’t mean to make them break**

**But they’re so delicate and so mundane**

**.**

Three days. Three long days that had seemed like an eternity. It took a lot of effort for Hinata not to let anxiety consume her. Because curiosity about who would train her was killing her little by little.

And now that the day had come and the time was right, she had the impression that her legs kept shaking — and they weren't shaking, just to begin with. But she was so nervous, she could have sworn she looked like a tightrope.

She arrived at the hospital ten minutes earlier and told that she was there looking for the ex-Hokage. They asked her to wait, that they let she know when it was time for Senju to receive her. Since the end of the war, Tsunade had been working with prostheses at the Konoha hospital — they were not as efficient as Naruto's or Sasuke’s, since their had been made from Hashirama's cells —, serving those who had lost limbs. It was something new and it seemed to work well.

Sitting in the waiting room, the Hyuuga counted the minutes to find out who the mysterious person was. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up when Shizune appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

“Hinata, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in her office. Do you know where it is?”

“I know, thank you, Shizune-san.”

She jumped up from her chair and walked towards a long corridor, which was where the doctors' offices were for other types of care. With each step, she felt her heart beat faster and her breath run out. When she stopped in front of Tsunade's door, she felt a very intense chakra. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she only opened it when she heard an audible “come in” in the ninja doctor's low tone.

As soon as she entered and raised her pearly eyes, Hinata felt her whole body stiffen and she held her breath. Uchiha Sasuke was there, standing next to Tsunade's table, with a frown of few friends. He looked at her with his different eyes — one side pure onyx, the other with Rinnegan — and she could have sworn he made a sound close to a grunt.

“Hinata, Sasuke will take care of your training”, Tsunade announced with a suspicious smile. “But he has some conditions.” Silence. The Hyuuga was still holding her breath, her clear eyes fixed on Sasuke. “Talk soon, brat, I don't have all day!”

“Tsc.” The Uchiha clicked his tongue, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “It's just two very simple things, Hyuuga. One: I will not be staying in Konoha, if you want training, you will have to come with me. Two: don't be a bloody burden. I hate weak people, if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to leave you behind.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes dramatically. Why did the youth of that generation have to be so complicated?

“Hinata?” she asked the kunoichi who remained standing at the doorframe.

Hyuuga released her breath and frowned. Her milky eyes hardened and she felt the blood buzz in her ear because of the adrenaline rushing through her small body. She already had enough contempt for her own father, she didn't need Sasuke's either. If he thought she would back away from his cold tone and threatening posture, ah! He was very wrong!

It was then, in a firm tone of voice and without hesitation that she said:

“When do we leave?”

**.**

**You’ll break your back**

**To make me feel again**

**Suffocate to make me breathe again**

**Lose your mind from endless praying**

**Somethings never change, never change**

**Redemption never came**

**.**

**_(Redemption — Besomorph)_ **


	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo ~
> 
> Before anything, I want to thanks all of your for left adorable reviews. Thanks so much, I am very happy about the excitement about what will be happen next and I will do my best to accomplish this expectations.
> 
> Answering some questions and clarifying other important points:  
> 1) I will work on Hinata's potential with everything I can. She has Hamura's chakra here.  
> 2) Sasuke uses a protesis like Naruto. So, he has two arms.  
> 3) I will use a lot canon/fillers (from anime) things. But always taking my writing's freedom to modify and use it to my favour.   
> 4) Much of all your questions will be answered in details along the chapters, I promise!  
> 5) I will try to update once a week.
> 
> Forgive me for all mistakes/grammar. I will keep trying my best to improve. Empty Heart has a playlist on Spotify, you can search "Empty Heart (SasuHina) by Ludmilla Ferreira".
> 
> Good reading, remember: english it's not my first language.

** EMPTY HEART **

_Guilt_

**.**

**Musing through memories**

**Losing my grip in the gray**

**Numbing the senses**

**I feel you slipping away**

**.**

It didn't take Sasuke long to realize that something weird was going on when he entered the Hokage's office. Normally, Kakashi did not require his presence as soon as he arrived in Konoha; he had time to go to his small apartment, take a shower, eat and rest before needing to report something to his ex-sensei.

It was still morning when he arrived in Konoha and, particularly, he hated that time, because people were starting to leave their houses for their chores and that meant they would see him and start with the petulant comments, which made him feel like to blow that place up. He was working on his hostile temper, but the inhabitants of that place made it all the more difficult.

“Good morning to you too, Sasuke,” Kakashi wished, sitting in the chair, without looking up from the scrolls he was reading.

The Uchiha wanted to say "good morning to whom?", but limited himself to taking a deep breath, knowing that he would probably have a reason for Kakashi to want him there as soon as he arrived.

"Um, morning," he said at last and continued to stand in front of the thick wooden table, filled with unfinished paperwork. “What's it?”

“How was your trip?” The Hokage looked up from his papers and looked at Sasuke, his elbows on the table and his hands joined, supporting his chin covered by the usual mask. “Did you find anything interesting?”

In addition to looking for his peace of mind by staying out of Konoha, Sasuke also wanted to know more about Kaguya, about the Uchiha clan's past.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, plus some lost scrolls," he replied, hoping that Kakashi would soon say why he called him there.

"I have a mission for you," Kakashi announced as he got up from his chair. He walked to the open window and leaned against it. Although Sasuke's silence was sepulchral, he knew he heard it, so he continued. “Rank ... S.”

“Rank S?” With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke asked suspiciously. Missions of this level were not very common now in times of relative peace. “Why are you asking me instead of Naruto or one of your shinobis?”

“Because the reward is something that will interest you.” This caught the Uchiha's attention, because Kakashi well knew that he was not interested in money. So for the ex-sensei to find something interesting...

“Which is? Why don't you just talk at once instead of staying in this mystery?” Sasuke wanted to know, scowling. A smile broke out on Kakashi's lips covered by the mask, but Sasuke could tell he was smiling because of his closed eyes. The ex-nunekin rolled his eyes.

“If you complete this mission, you will be able to recover the Uchiha District.”

Hatake waited for some reaction, discreetly, watched his former pupil look at him avidly without any hesitation. It was obvious that he had gotten what he wanted, just as he hoped, that was something that mattered to Sasuke. The roots of the Uchiha clan, their last memories of their father and mother —painful as they were— were all there.

“Suddenly? Was it not banned indefinitely?” Although he was not normally curious, Sasuke was interested in knowing the reasons behind this. It was strange, to say the least, that something like this was granted to him so suddenly. Especially when he was still in the process of being Konoha's inhabitant.

“It was, really still is. But we can fix this, as long as you start to stick around more.”

Still suspicious, the Uchiha narrowed his bicolor eyes, looking for something he might have missed between the lines of Kakashi's speech. But he found nothing, he seemed sincere.

“What mission is that?”

“Tsunade-san will explain to you. You will need to go to her office.” Kakashi sat down again, the paperwork gaining his attention again. He could feel Sasuke's skeptical gaze on him. Let's just say that Tsunade messed with the Uchiha a lot. “Today, around 4 pm, just before that. She will be waiting for you.”

“Okay”, Sasuke agreed and without saying another word, left to his small apartment.

During the way, he wondered what kind of mission this would be. For Kakashi to do something to restore his district, it should certainly be something very important. After becoming more irritated by the whispered comments, he tried to avoid the path that passed between people and he chose to walk on the roofs of Konoha. The apartment where he stayed when he stopped in the village was part of the new buildings made after Pain's attack and was provided by Hatake himself.

As soon as he arrived, he already removed his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry area, to then get in the shower and take a bath in cold water. He felt his stomach rumbling and remembered with disgust that he needed to go to the market if he wanted to eat something fresh; since in his house there was only canned food. He could admit to himself that he missed eating a good tomato salad.

After he finished, he took a change of clean clothes and put them on quickly, already getting ready to leave the house and go shopping for a few days. It was then that he realized that everything was incredibly clean. Which meant that Sakura was going there quite often.

With pursed lips, he wondered why she was still waiting for him so devoutly. Every time he was in Konoha, she came to visit him, brought food, washed his clothes, it was very obvious how Haruno tried to please him in every way possible. He could see it in the emerald eyes —so beautiful!— as she waited for his definitive return, the hope that they could build something, finally move on.

The Uchiha couldn't think of any of that, because every time he looked at her, he remembered that in a moment of madness, he had tried to kill her without even hesitating. Why did she act as if none of this had happened? As if his miserable apology was enough to erase all the harm he had done to her? Was it possible for love to do that kind of thing to someone?

He didn't understand.

He had no way of knowing.

With a deep sigh, he finished dressing and went out to do his shopping. He would think better about Sakura at another time.

**#**

**.**

**Fighting to hold on**

**Clinging to just one more day**

**Love turns to ashes**

**With all that I wish I could say**

**.**

Hours later, when he was already eaten properly and had managed to get some sleep, Sasuke realized it was time to go find the old lady. Little excited, he followed the roofs to the hospital in Konoha, where as soon as he arrived at the reception, he had already been informed that Tsunade was waiting for him.

He walked towards the offices and entered without knocking, she was not there yet. He waited standing, arms crossed on his chest. Until he felt her chakra approach, along with her very audible voice; she seemed to be talking to someone, maybe it was Shizune. She was already alone when she opened the door and found him.

“Ah, brat, you are here, welcome”, she greeted him with a suspicious smile, at least for Sasuke. “Let's take a look at this arm.”

The boy narrowed his eyes. The old woman loved to piss his off, kept treating him like a child, calling him a kid, brat, not to mention the provocations with that mocking smile. He wanted to roll his eyes, but held on. He just held out his arm, still in silence, for her to examine him.

“Are you managing to cast your jutsus normally?” she asked when she unrolled the band that covered his arm and started to tighten in some points. “Do you feel any pain?”

“My jutsus are ok and I don't feel any pain”, he replied impatiently. Sasuke wanted to ask what the hell was the S rank mission once and for all.

Tsunade looked up at him with hear clear eyes, analyzing him without any discretion. Until she straightened up, and with both hands on her waist, she started to say,

“Kakashi must have already told you something about the mission. It's important, so I need your commitment.”

“Why don't you just say what it is once and for all?” he complained, a frown about to form on his face.

“The mission is to train Hyuuga Hinata.”

Sasuke looked at her like she was completely crazy. Seeing that there was no indication that Tsunade was just teasing him, he frowned.

“What?”

“That's what you heard, the mission is to train Hinata.” Before he could protest, she continued, “I know that you are far from being a sensei and that you have your, uh, things to do, but she needs an experienced teacher and compatible with her skills and that is why there is no one better than you to do this. Kakashi has already told you about the reward if you successfully complete it.”

He didn't really see himself as a master, he was still busy trying to put his own life on track to take care of someone else.

“I can't do that, to start with, I don't even stay in Konoha and I don't intend to stay, at least for now”, he countered, still thinking everything was crazy. ”Ask someone else and give me a decent assignment.”

“This is the mission, Sasuke. Take it or leave it”, she decreed it seriously. This time there was no trace of humor on her face or in her words.

The two stood staring at each other for a long minute, dissatisfaction was very visible on his face, the way his jaw was tight with tension and his eyes were missing a spark.

“She will have to come out of Konoha with me, do you think her father will accept that?” Sasuke asked. Although he knew little about Hinata's life, it was almost common knowledge that Hiashi was the kind of super conservative and strict father. It was hard to imagine him authorizing his heiress to go for a walk with an ex-nunekin. Even though... “It doesn't stand a chance.”

“Well, this is a matter for Hinata and you have nothing to do with it, kid. You just need to accept the mission and do your job. In fact, she is already coming here”, she said when she felt Hyuuga's chakra approaching.

The door opened slowly and his gaze met hers. He admitted that the pearly orbs of the Hyuuga were really incredible, only that it didn't stay long in his mind, because he was still busy with the old woman's hatred for doing this to himself. He wanted to grunt —and maybe he did.

“Hinata, Sasuke will take care of your training, but he has some conditions.” The amber look alternated between Sasuke and Hinata. “Talk soon, brat, I don't have all day!”

Clicking his tongue, still dissatisfied and looking at her —who looked like a frightened bunny—, he said,

“It's just two very simple things, Hyuuga. One: I will not be staying in Konoha, if you want training, you will have to come with me. Two: don't be a bloody burden. I hate weak people, if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to leave you behind.”

The Uchiha hoped that with those words, Hinata would immediately give up. As heir to a clan like the Hyuuga, he doubted that she would leave her perfect life to follow him around in unknown lands. And Sasuke didn't think to take it easy, quite the contrary. He preferred to be alone, drowning in his own loneliness and regrets than to have a company. Sakura had already tried more than a couple of times to go around with him.

“Hinata?” Tsunade broke the silence in the room.

However, instead of hesitating and refusing, as he was expecting, the pearly look hardened and he noticed how the blood spread over her face, her lips parted and she frowned. There was something about her expression that made Sasuke doubt whether she was really the same person who had entered, that most resembled prey in front of a predator.

“When do we leave?” The tone of her voice was soft and hard at the same time.

“Yeah, Sasuke, when are you leaving?” The ex-Hokage was clearly mocking him. Perhaps he had been too obvious in his intentions.

"In three days", he determined seriously. “At the gate of Konoha, before dawn.”

Before Hinata or Tsunade could speak, he went out to another place, close to his apartment. He could not say that he was satisfied with the progress of events; he could not set up a scenario in which training Hinata would be of any benefit to him. He could only imagine her being a big crybaby who would give up in the first difficulty and as soon as that happened this would be the opportunity to get rid of her.

When he arrived at the apartment door, he found Sakura standing there, hands clasped behind her back; she still didn't seem to notice his presence. Her hair had started to grow, he noticed.

“Sakura”, he called to her. She turned to him in surprise, then happiness washed over her face.

“Sasuke-kun!” Haruno approached him, this time bringing her hands forward. “Kakashi-sensei told me that you were back.”

He could see the excitement in her emerald eyes, the way her lips twitched upward in a shy smile. Her cheeks were already flushed, even though he couldn't say why.

"Yes, this morning", he replied without much emotion.

“Are you going to stay in the village this time?” There was hope in her voice. Sasuke leaned against the still closed door, watching as she looked forward to a positive answer.

“No. I have a mission.”

“Ah, understood.” It was impossible not to notice the disappointment in her. The way she squeezed her fingers and bit her bottom lip. “I came... Invite you to dinner at Ichiraku. Naruto is included. It would be nice if you came, you know, I... We missed you.”

"Okay, I go", he agreed. It wasn't so bad to spend time with his only two friends. “See you later.”

Sakura smiled a little more and nodded. After that, Sasuke entered the apartment, while she, well, she stood there for a while staring at the already closed door, wishing it wasn't the only thing closed to her.

**#**

**.**

**I’d die to be where you are**

**I tried to be where you are**

**Every night, I dream you’re still here**

**The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear**

**When I awake, you’ll disappear**

**Back to the shadows**

**.**

Hinata stopped in front of Neji's memorial and stood there, watching it for long minutes. It had been three years since he died and yet, there wasn't a day when she didn't miss him. After the chunnin exam, the two had returned to build a strong bond.

In life, Neji chose to be devoted to her without asking for anything in return; even so, Hinata felt that she was in great debt to him. He had been patient in helping her train, gave her a shoulder so she could cry, and lifted her up more than once when she weakened. So much so that it was no surprise to almost anyone when she spent months sunk in the pit of depression, trapped in the painful memories of the war when she lost him.

Kiba and Shino played an essential role in her recovery; they had no responsibility for it, they were no longer team eight. And yet, the two did not give up on her. They visited her practically every day —they just didn't do it when they had some very important mission—, they made her get out of bed, take a shower, eat. On lucky days, they managed to get her out of the house too. They were patient and loving until Hinata was able to rise with her own strength.

She wanted to become stronger, not only on her own, but not to worry her best friends anymore and, mainly, to pay for everything Neji had done, the minimum she could do was take over her clan and change the way things were made. She wanted to end the prejudiced distinctions between the main and secondary houses. She abhorred the cursed seal and wished to end this type of custom within the clan when she took over as leader, with Neji's death, that desire was even stronger.

Running her fingers over the perfectly carved stone with the name “Hyuuga Neji”, she promised aloud,

“I'll get stronger, nii-san. I will honor your death.”

There was something else that made Hyuuga stay there: she didn't want to go home. Every time she stepped into the mansion, her memories haunted her: from those related to Neji to the day Hanabi was kidnapped. Her sister always said that she was not guilty of what happened, trying to take the burden off her conscience, but that her words laden with pity did not help at all. Hinata still remembered that day she went out to give Naruto a scarf and left Hanabi alone.

Sometimes she wondered if she had been there, she would have made a difference. Because she had almost been kidnapped along with the youngest, if it weren't for Naruto, she didn't know what direction that fateful day would have taken. She was torturing herself with these useless thoughts, as if she could go back in time and do everything differently.

When she discovered that Hamura's blood flowed through her veins, instead of being happy to carry such a powerful offspring, she was even more disappointed in herself for realizing that she was a long way from her real potential. The people around her used to say that she was strong, as if that was enough and she simply should accept that condition.

Strong.

But not as strong as Naruto.

Or Sasuke.

For a long time, Hinata had Naruto as her greatest inspiration. He had made her have the willpower to fight more for her will and to stop giving up without even trying. She still admired him —why not?— although Uzumaki acted as if her declaration of love never existed. Now she could barely look him in the eyes, the admiration was still there, but the sadness and the hurt that she hadn't even been rejected in a decent way, too.

Hinata looked up, watching the clear clouds disappear and give way to the night sky. It was time to go home and face the ghosts. She still needed to pack up, talk to Hiashi about leaving for training and saying goodbye to Kiba and Shino. Three days it could spend in the blink of an eye and she hated to leave things late.

She breathed in the night air as she walked towards the Hyuuga conglomerate. The streets were still full and she smiled as she watched families gather in open restaurants and couples walk holding hands while they talked and laughed softly, flirting with each other. For a moment, Hinata was envious, because it all seemed so simple —simple and she had none of it. He wondered if she would ever be there, holding hands with someone who would love her just as much as she did; if she could get her father, sister, husband and children together at a dinner table in any restaurant on a weekday.

She hoped that day would come, and who knows, all this would help to fill her heart, which seemed so empty.

**#**

**.**

**I dream you’re still here**

**Ever slightly out of reach**

**I dream you’re still here**

**But it breaks so easily**

**I try to protect you**

**I can’t let you fade**

**.**

Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku seven o'clock. He already knew that this was the standard time that Naruto used to be released from his studies to be Hokage. And as he had imagined, he found his friend sitting there on the bench, alone. He was surprised, wasn't Sakura supposed to be there too? She was not the type to be late.

He approached silently and sat down beside his friend. Naruto turned to him with a huge smile and placed his hand on the top of Sasuke's back.

"Good to see you, Sasuke", he said sincerely.

“Dobe”, the Uchiha greeted, serene.

“I already ordered the tomato ramen, since you are the tomato maniac”, he scoffed and pinched one of the gyozas that _uncle_ had just placed on the counter.

The ex-nunekin just rolled his eyes and also took one of the dumplings and stuffed it in his mouth. Although he spent very little time in Konoha, he really enjoyed those little moments when he could sit and talk to Naruto about nonsense. It made him feel... Normal. At least for a while. A sensation that disappeared when Sakura was around, not because he didn't like her —on the contrary— but because besides the obvious feelings she still had for him, looking at her always reminded him of his worst moment. When he was completely blinded by hate.

“Sakura-chan won't come anymore. She said she was called for an emergency shift at the hospital”, Naruto reported as soon as he finished chewing completely. A few seconds of silence, until he said again, “Do you intend to stay this time?”

"No", he replied, his gaze drifting to a point on the wall on the other side.

“More time?”

“More time”, Sasuke confirmed. Due to Naruto's natural impatience, he was impressed that his friend understood so well that he was not ready to return to Konoha. Not forever, anyway.

Naruto shook his head in a non-judgmental understanding.

“Where are you going this time? You know?”

Sasuke wondered if it would be a problem to tell him about the mission of training Hinata. He had already heard that in the fight against Pain, she had almost sacrificed herself to save Naruto; years later, the Uzumaki helped her rescue her sister when she was kidnapped by Toneri. He imagined that Naruto should have some appreciation for her.

"Kakashi gave me a mission", he said when he finished thinking quickly about it. Naruto had his mouth full again, but he made a sound to Sasuke continue. “I am going training Hyuuga.”

“Hanabi? But this is strange, why would he do that?” Naruto wanted to know, until he realized that the Uchiha looked at him as if he were a pathetic being. “Wait, the Hyuuga you're talking about is Hinata?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

Almost immediately, Teuchi deposited the two bowls of ramen in front of the two ninjas along with some side dishes. Sasuke took the chopsticks from the container at the bottom and started eating, without waiting for Naruto. He found his friend's lack of reaction weird, but said nothing. It only took another minute for the blonde to repeat his last actions and shove ramen into his mouth silently.

The Uchiha was an observer, so it wasn't a problem to notice the tension around Naruto. He seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts, but there was also something else. Something Sasuke knew well: pain. However, he was patient in waiting for Uzumaki to take his own time to talk. And it happened when that meal was over.

“You caught me off guard.” Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed.

“What’s the problem?”

Leaning his elbows on the counter and looking away from Sasuke, Naruto sighed heavily before speaking,

“Guilt. I can't stay close to Hinata without feeling guilty”, he admitted, for the first time, out loud. “Neji was very dear to her, and he died sacrificing himself for my sake. After the war was over, I thought it would pass, but...” He swallowed hard, feeling his throat burn. “It didn’t pass. It's been three years and there is nothing to make that feeling go away. I know she is strong, Hinata has shown this more than once. I worry and I want her to be okay. So, I hope you accomplish this mission without hurting her. Hinata has already suffered too much.”

Sasuke frowned.

“Are you asking me to go easy on her?”

“No! Is not it!” Naruto hurried to clarify, because at no time he wanted to look like he doubted Hinata's abilities. “I'm asking you to be nice. That’s it.”

The Uchiha continued to analyze him for a moment before finally looking away. He didn't know if he could promise that to his best friend, his interests went the other way. He wanted to keep Hinata away and doubted that being nice to her would drive her away.

Naruto demanded no response and Sasuke did not mind the calm silence between them. More than anyone else, he knew what it was like to feel guilty and almost be consumed by it.

It was impossible not to remember Itachi and from time to time he tortured himself, wondering if things would be very different if he knew the whole truth from the start. Every time the memories came, Sasuke endeavored to keep them away, because as much as he loved his brother and admired all his efforts to get rid of the Uchiha clan's curse of hatred; deep down, he still feared that he would be unable to face his nightmares, to contain his anger, the hatred and the sorrow.

Naruto had told him that he trusted that Sasuke would never turn against him and Konoha again.

Sasuke wasn't so sure.

**.**

**I dream you’re still here**

**Every night I dream you’re still here**

**Ever slightly out of reach**

**_(Still Here — Digital Daggers)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to say: although seems that this fanfic it's a bit angsty, it's not. It's like: it will have some moments bitter, cause it's Sasuke and Hinata after all, but I swear it will not be angst all the time. :D
> 
> I will not bash Sakura. I didn't like how simple was to Kishimoto make her forgive Sasuke after he tried to kill her :s, she is part of his life and I will work out in this without free hate or anything. No SasuSaku romance, but SasuSaku like real friends. ♥
> 
> Hope you liked it. Thanks so much, until next week! Let me know what u guys think about this chapter. Byeee!


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tells her father that she is going on a mission and Sasuke has to deal with no-so-foreigner-feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all support. I am really excited to continue this fanfiction. I apologize for delay, I was without my computer, but it's everything ok now. I will start to post some of my other stories, since I write SH a lot.

** EMPTY HEART **

_Reflection_

**.**

[ **My heart is weak** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

[ **Tear it down piece by piece** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

[ **Leave me to think** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

[ **Deep in my structure** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

[ **[...]** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

[ **But I need some sleep** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

[ **.** ](https://youtu.be/bOGfHNmrQ-E)

She let a tired sigh escape her lips, as she continued to stand in front of Hiashi's quarters, still taking the courage to take the first step and enter. The hesitation that Hinata felt was palpable and understandable, since so far, she had not been able to think of a better way to communicate to her father that she would leave Konoha indefinitely.

She didn't think it was right to just leave a note and leave without saying anything. So, she swallowed her fear and finally said in a low voice:

“Can I come in, otou-san?”

The answer came in the same tone as hers, but in a much more serious way:

“Come in, Hinata.” She gently pulled the sliding door and closed it again as soon as she entered. She bowed politely before sitting on the floor. Hiashi was near the open window and didn't even look at her. “I was about to open the door myself, since you were standing there a while.”

As expected of him, he had been feeling her chakra for a while —even though she was trying hard to hide it— it made her nervousness come back with everything. Hiashi's icy eyes met Hinata's warm and bright ones; he was wearing his typical light kimono with brown haori on top. Something about his posture made her believe that he was preparing for an appointment before her arrival. And that meant that the patriarch would not have much time to dedicate to her.

“And then?” Hiashi asked when the silence stretched to the point of being uncomfortable.

“Good morning, otou-san.” She cleared her throat before speak. “I come to inform you that I will go on an S rank mission and I don't know when I will be back.”

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes suspiciously, while Hinata did her best not to give up her half-truth. Except that things hardly went unnoticed when it came to her father.

“S Rank Mission?” he asked with a frown. “Why did Rokudaime choose you for something like this? As far as I know, the missions in this rank are pretty scarce.” He came close enough that she needed to lift her neck to be able to look him straight in the eyes. “What is this mission about?”

Hinata blinked a few times and swallowed with difficulty —the saliva went down like a sharp knife down her throat—, before speaking again, she had to be sure that she would not stutter:

“Otou-san, I understand your misgiving, but I cannot give details, it is confidential, by orders of Rokudaime.” She stood up carefully, standing too upright for someone who wanted to appear calm. Unfortunately, lying was still not on the list of best things she could do. “I ask you to give me a vote of confidence, I am a kunoichi of the Hyuuga clan, I will return well and safe.”

He stared at her for seconds that felt like forever. The Hyuuga only realized that she had held her breath when Hiashi shook her head slightly in silent consent and she let out a breath at once.

“Thank you, otou-san. I'll be out tomorrow as soon as the sun comes up,” she said, ready to leave the room.

“Hinata,” Hiashi called her when she had already reached the door. “Are you going alone?”

It was as if someone had thrown a powerful paralysis jutsu at her, because Hinata felt her entire body freeze; the limbs seemed to weigh like iron. The color disappeared from her face for a few seconds before she regained her senses to answer it properly:

"I have a partner," she began carefully, analyzing every reaction of her father. It was not necessary for him to say anything for her to continue, “Sasuke-kun will go with me.”

At that moment, the kunoichi feared that her training would be compromised, because the disgusted expression that took his face could not go unnoticed. Hinata waited for an explosion that didn't come, instead, Hiashi's lips were pressed in a straight line and his crystal clear eyes looked harder and indecipherable than ever.

The truth is that Hiashi did not like the idea of his firstborn being even in the same environment as a former nunekin. And not just anyone, but soon Uchiha Sasuke, who was all aware that he was a ninja with the potential for mass destruction. Konoha could have forgiven him for his crimes, but that didn't mean he trusted Sasuke.

He was a broken, unstable boy, maybe even a monster. Who could guarantee that he wouldn't do something to Hinata in a fit of rage?

At the same time, he was sure that she would hardly be in danger if they were to consider enemies from the outside. Because after Naruto, it was obvious that there was no one stronger than Sasuke. She would be safe around him. The Uchiha had saved him before... Maybe he deserved a vote of confidence.

"Right," he said at last. “Take care, Hinata. Don't let your guard down. Never,” he stressed the last word well, hands together on the sleeve of his white kimono.

“Otou-san.” She bowed her head in an almost silent and respectful farewell. She didn't expect more than that.

Hinata went back to her own room, in order to finish packing her things in a compact backpack. She already knew that she couldn't take a suitcase as if she were going on vacation —and it wasn't even as if she wanted it too— so she was only taking what was necessary. She was also taking a generous amount of money. She had a lot of savings, since she wasn't the type to spend anything.

As she folded another pair of clothes, she recalled that the day she received the news that Sasuke would be her mentor, she had been up all night. Despite what Hinata heard people say —in a very mean way— about him, she didn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke was a bad person. He had just had a hard time and ended up in walking chaos.

So how could she even think of judging him?

Hinata imagined that she would also freak out if she had gone through everything he went through. Of course, she would never know what it was like to have her entire clan wiped out by a loved one in her own family. She also had her share of suffering: she grew up without a mother, because she died of a mysterious and incurable disease; she didn't have her father's love, because he was obsessed with making her a decent heir to take over the clan; for many years she lived with Neji's hatred, as Hizashi had to sacrifice himself for the sake of the main house. The only affection she had for a long time was that of Kurenai and her team.

That's what she clung to. And then in Neji, when he stopped blaming her for being born in a privileged position. And although she didn't grow up in a warm home, she was lucky to find love in something and that was enough.

In a conversation she had with a drunk Sakura, Haruno revealed that Sasuke had undergone intense psychological torture, reliving his parents' deaths thousands of times. It was no wonder that he had just flipped out at some point.

Hinata did not fear Sasuke at all. She knew he was a powerful ninja, she had never been close enough to him, only she could already see that besides that, he also had a complicated personality. And she was ready to deal with it.

She grew up surrounded by complicated boys: Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Neji —each in their own way— she could handle the Uchiha too. She was already preparing to change his view that she would be a burden; she would show that she could be much more than they expected of her.

That's why she didn't hesitate to say "when do we leave?"

Contrary to what they thought, she did not break easily.

**#**

**.**

**You’ve taken my breath away**

**Now I want to breathe**

**‘Cause I cannot see**

**What you can see**

**So easily**

**.**

Sasuke couldn't sleep more than four hours a day. He had become accustomed to the routine of a nunekin, in which he always needed to be alert to any kind of danger; after all, a hesitation, however small, could cost him his head. So, when it didn't happen to go to sleep too late and wake up early, it happened to fall asleep too early and wake up in the middle of the night, long before dawn.

And it was that last case that was happening now. When he woke up, it wasn't even four in the morning. He got out of bed without any problems and went straight to the shower to take a very cold one. In a few hours he would be leaving Konoha again and he couldn't help thinking how inconvenient it was to have to take Hyuuga Hinata with him.

Naruto's words drifted through his mind like a runaway train. It didn't matter how hard he tried to put his thoughts on the tracks and think of something coherent, because he couldn't get rid of them without any major friction. The memory kept coming and he couldn't fight it; he did not remember seeing as much guilt on his friend's face as he did at that moment when Naruto confessed.

Hinata was really important to him, right?

Sasuke got out of the shower a few minutes later and was in no hurry to get dressed and dry himself; it was still a few hours before he needed to go and meet his future traveling companion. But even so, he wore his ninja suit, which consisted of dark pants, a black sleeveless T-shirt —which left his arms pale and with defined muscles showing— with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and his ninja sandals. He lifted his head towards the door when he felt the familiar chakra approach.

He wondered what the hell Sakura was doing there at that time. He walked to the apartment door and stood right there for a few seconds, to see if she would knock or just lose heart and leave. Something inside him wanted her to give up and choose the second option. Which, of course, did not happen, like all the things he used to wish for.

He heard her mutter something to herself, as if she were rehearsing a rehearsed dialogue, only then to knock three times on the door and everything was silent again. At that point, Sasuke doubted she would leave if he decided to just pretend he was still asleep; after all, Sakura had the key to his apartment and if she wanted to, she could enter without announcing herself. But there was still that uncomfortable barrier between them, which certainly prevented her from going ahead with this option.

The Uchiha opened the door at once and Sakura looked up at him with that emerald eyes. As always, the blush spread over the female face in a disconcerting way, she smiled tenderly before saying:

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun.” Her gaze passed over him for a long time, analyzing his clothes, before returning to his face again. “I came to say goodbye, I just left another hospital duty. Things have been running around there, so I couldn't make it to dinner that day. Excuse me. Naruto told me you're leaving today...” She swallowed. “Again. That's why I came.”

"I see," he merely murmured. It seemed wrong to leave her outside, so Sasuke left the door and gave way for her to enter. “Come in.”

“Thank you, Sasuke-kun,” she accepted the invitation without blinking. It wasn't every day that she had the opportunity to be at Sasuke's house with him. It was usually so empty, lifeless. Ghostly. It was different with him there.

He closed the door and then followed her into the living room. She sat on the couch, leaning on one arm, trying to sound as carefree as possible. Without saying anything, Sasuke went to the kitchen and made an entire pot of tea; when he returned to the same room as her, he served her in complete silence, only to serve himself later.

They were drinking tea in silence for a while. Sakura watched him discreetly from under her long and thick lashes. It was incredible that Sasuke was the owner of that absurd and practically immaculate beauty, she would never tire of looking at him. Sitting next to him like that, she wondered if there would ever be a day, in the not-too-distant future, when she could stay that way with Sasuke and know what was going on in his head.

“So, where are you going now, Sasuke-kun?” she wanted to know, curious.

"I haven't decided yet," he replied. There was no emotion in his voice.

On his last trip he had found traces of Kaguya, which made him believe that it might still have some white Zetsu clones out there. He had not yet talked to Kakashi about the new information he had obtained and did not intend to do so until he had something more concrete. Sasuke had also secretly helped some smaller villages, most of which were still recovering from the war. In the end, he hadn't really thought about what his next destination would be.

"That means you don't know when you're coming back, right?" The kunoichi deposited the empty cup on the table and rested both hands on her knees when Sasuke just nodded. Her voice was reasonably low and controlled when she spoke again, “Sasuke-kun, do you think you'll ever be able to stay here in Konoha?”

He also left the empty cup on the table and turned his body towards her just a little. From that distance, he could read the apprehension and anxiety on her pretty face. He was almost funny as Sakura always seemed so optimistic and hoped for a positive response. The problem was, the truth was more painful and cruel than his teammate's innocent desire. If he ever was, would he be ready to stay in Konoha?

Maybe the next day.

Maybe never.

Sasuke didn't know.

“Sakura.” There was a certain affection in his tone that Sakura did not remember hearing in any other moment.

It was strange how her strongest memories of Sasuke were still from the time that they were nothing more than genins.

_You have no idea what it's like to be alone._

_You are annoying._

Sakura just shook her head to indicate that she heard him.

“Why do you keep waiting for me?”

The question caught her completely off guard. But she was very quick to answer:

“Because Konoha is your home, it is where you should be.” Sakura tightened her fingers on her knees, the wet fabric of the pants she wore denounced the sweat that was accumulating due to the growing nervousness. She came a little closer, just a few centimeters and continued, “And because... Because I love you.”

None of her responses surprised Sasuke at all. It was exactly what he expected of her —no less, no more. The statement didn't make his heart flutter or make him feel that he needed to do anything with her because of it. It felt like his heart was in a permanent state of numbness.

There was no reason for Sakura to love him.

What had he ever done good for her?

He couldn't remember anything. All that came to his mind were memories of when he was a child and she was constantly striving to gain his attention. Even then, he admitted to having built up some affection for her, but what did Sakura know? Naruto had grown up without parents, lonely, rejected; so, he could understand part of Sasuke’s pain and turned it into strength —unlike him, that everything he felt just turned into hate— but what about her? She had the stability of a family, she would never know what it was like to be alone, she was unable to understand the pain of loss.

She would never have known what it was like to want a hug from her mother or a compliment from her father and simply not being able to because they were dead. It wasn't like being homesick and sending a note, going to visit. Everyone he loved was alive only in his memory.

How could she change everything she had and promise to help him get revenge when she knew so little about him? What was losing about? What blind love was this, that she didn't see that she would be dead if Naruto hadn't arrived at the right time? Because he had moved forward without hesitation, he did not intend to back down. How many times, in his memories, the expression on her face was worry, fear, hurt?

How much did Sakura really know him? Did she know about his fears, the demons that haunted him, his desires for the future?

It would a singular touch with his fingertips on her forehead have been able to fix all the damage he had done to her life? To her?

All of these questions were asked in a small fraction of a second. Because the lack of any response on his part made Sakura get up from where she was and approach in slow steps until she reached him. Her face looked feverish when she pulled his legs away and tucked herself in between them carefully. The Uchiha watched her closely, while Sakura held his face with both cold hands and lifted him gently towards her. She closed her eyes before joining her small, pink lips to his in a chaste kiss.

That should be her first kiss, Sasuke thought.

He didn't move an inch, while Sakura continued to make contact, outlining the outline of male lips with the tip of her tongue.

It was also his first real kiss — the part of his accident with Naruto when they were twelve.

And it was strange, because the Uchiha felt absolutely nothing at the touch that should have been so... Intimate? Shouldn't he be willing to sink his fingers into her skin and kiss her back in a scorching intensity? Close his eyes and enjoy the warm, caring contact, instead of keeping them open like he was doing now?

When Sakura pulled away a little, out of breath, keeping her forehead against his, with emerald eyes still closed, Sasuke finally understood. Sakura was not a fool, blind, but she was sure that her love would save him. He didn't have to struggle, because she had chosen to accept who he was, what he had been.

Sakura conformed.

And the great truth was that none of that mattered when every time he looked at her, he saw the reflection of everything he hated most about his past. He could only remember the missions of when he was still a child and how Sakura squeezed her fingers tightly in his shirt, begging him to stop, for him not to go, for him... Not to be who he was.

Sakura was a reflection of everything he would like to leave behind; and he couldn't do that until she was willing to see the harm he had done to her.

**.**

**I thought my demons**

**Were almost defeated**

**But you took their side**

**And you pull them to freedom**

**.**

The kiss hadn't aroused any kind of unbridled passion or desire, quite the contrary. Wrath came, impotence. That was not right. Something screamed inside him and Sasuke ground his teeth and pushed the kunoichi away, then stood up.

"You better go," he said firmly without looking her in the eye.

“But...” Sakura started, babbling, but stopped talking as soon as she found his dark orbs. The Sharingan was activated together with the Rinnegan. And that wasn't what scared her, because Sasuke was no longer a threat to her life; what worried her was the silent anger that ran across his face to the point of brutally locking his perfect jaw. “Sasuke-kun.”

“You should hate me,” Sasuke hissed. "You better go," he repeated, and this time, he was completely out of touch.

Confused and resentful, Sakura just nodded and said nothing more. She just walked to the door and took one last look in his direction —which he had already disappeared somewhere in the darkness —with trembling lips and watery eyes.

**.**

**Leave me in peace**

**Caught in my memories**

**Lost underneath**

**Deep in my structure**

**_(Demons — Jacob Lee)_ **

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, again, I don't have any intention to bash Sakura at all. I just don't really don't like how she just forgave Sasuke so easily after everything. I love him, but what he done was wrong and here, he has a lot of issues about what he did to her and to Naruto.
> 
> And... This is one of chapters more important of this history, I wonder if you guys will figure out the reason.
> 
> One kiss can mean a lot of things.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. Probably I will update again in this week to compensate my lack at last week. :)


	4. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank u so much for all reviews. You guys are amazing. ♥ I will answer everything soon, be patient, ok?
> 
> About the chapter, I must warn you: it is somewhat dense, and it is purposeful. I think some of you may already imagine that due to the story's proposal, we will have many chapters focused on the emotional and psychological of the characters. This means that constantly, both Sasuke and Hinata, will be reflecting on something in their life. Also: I've been using a lot of elements from Naruto's canon and fillers (anime) too, you'll see when you read.
> 
> Sorry for delay, I was busy, back to university lol
> 
> Good reading.
> 
> EMPTY HEART PLAYLIST

** EMPTY HEART **

_Silence_

**.**

[ **When does it get quiet?** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-33v7bJLIc)

[ **Time was supposed to extinguish the desire** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-33v7bJLIc)

[ **But the embers won’t snuff out** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-33v7bJLIc)

[ **Haunted by your smiles** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-33v7bJLIc)

[ **The mask keeps getting heavier** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-33v7bJLIc)

**.**

The bright lights of the bar made Hinata squint for a brief moment; the excess of light was beginning to irritate her sensitive vision and, for a second, she wished to leave. The late effect of the few doses of sake made her head start to spin a little and her tongue felt more like sandpaper; she felt it rough inside her mouth.

She filled a glass of water and drank it all without even breathing.

Kiba had dragged her along with Shino to what was supposed to be a farewell party. And although Shino didn't drink, he willingly agreed to go, since it was Hinata last day in Konoha, before she left without a return.

“You are nervous?” Kiba asked after sipping some more of his freshly served sake. As he was already a little drunk, he curled his tongue a little and his voice came out confused.

“Hmm...” Hinata thought, her mind was fogged by alcohol. “I think a little? It hadn't crossed my mind that Tsunade-sama would ask Sasuke to train me.”

"It was quite unexpected," Shino agreed seriously.

“Even more unexpected was that he accepted,” Kiba commented, feeling sick and sleepy. “Everyone knows that he can't stand to stay in Konoha, I'm sure if it was up to him, Sasuke would never come back. He must come back only for Naruto and Sakura.”

“We can't judge him, Kiba,” Shino murmured in his typical tone too serious. “You know what people say about him.”

“I wasn't judging him.” He shrugged. “I only care about Hinata's safety.” Faced by her inquisitive gaze, he hurried to add, “Don't get me wrong, I don't think Sasuke would do something bad to you on purpose, but we know that he is still not quite sane. Remember back in the war when he arrived saying he was going to become a Hokage?”

“You also said you wanted to be Hokage and it was pitiful.” Inuzuka's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. “And we didn’t think you're crazy because of that.”

Hinata laughed softly at his friend's embarrassed expression at Shino's words. Surely, she would miss those little moments.

"I think we better get home," she said with a silly smile. “It's getting late and I need to get up early, I don't want to be late on the first day.” She got up from the bench and stretched briefly. The muscles in her back and shoulders were a little tense.

“We will get you home,” Kiba said, taking advantage of the gap to change the subject completely. “I'll pay the bill this time, huh? But when you come back from your training, it will be up to you.”

“Leave it to me!” Hinata agreed without blinking. “Let's go?”

After paying, Kiba got up and put his light coat over his shoulders, Shino waited patiently, praying that he wasn't so drunk that he couldn't walk without help. They left the bar and as soon as they were outside, Kiba staggered to the side, his head spinning and in the next second, he lowered his head and puke.

Hinata offered Shino a sympathetic look, because he was the one who used to take Kiba home when that kind of thing happened; although she also happened to accompany him sometimes. But since she needed to wake up early the next day, she couldn't go with him.

“It's okay, Hina,” Shino muttered and sighed when Kiba vomited again. “I'll get him home. You'll be fine?”

“I will, don't worry, Shino-kun.” She smiled. “Bye, Kiba-kun. Take care, okay? I promise I will come back safe and stronger! Please send my farewells to Kurenai-sensei.”

Kiba raised his thumb to confirm, since he was not in a very good state to speak. Hinata came over and stretched her arms to hug them both at the same time. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for her to close her eyes and take a deep breath, determined to record that memory for when she felt helpless, alone and homesick.

She moved away at the same speed as she had approached and offered a wistful smile, even though she hadn't even really left. Hinata turned away and headed for her home, she didn't want them to see the plump tears that were starting to accumulate in the corner of her beautiful eyes. The kunoichi couldn't help being so sentimental, it was something ingrained, she doubted that she would be able to change that, even if a hundred years passed, it would still be that way.

Hyuuga looked up at the sky, enjoying the bright dots that stretched out on a fantastic rug just above her head. The empty streets of Konoha brought bittersweet memories of her childhood, in which she ran around with her team and worried too much about Naruto, while he just wanted to know about Sakura. She remembered Neji and her heart seemed to miss a beat.

Suddenly, something came to her mind and Hinata remembered when her eyes were unusable for a while because of the excessive training she had with her cousin. They were still in the process of approaching and Hiashi instructed him to train her: she needed a thousand fights so that she would be able to receive the secret knowledge of _senbon_ combat. Of course, she had been very surprised and her reaction had not been so clear and Neji thought that she was dissatisfied with the fact that he was the person who would train her.

_"Aren't you satisfied with me?"_

She was so embarrassed that he got it all wrong. At least Neji had always been very good at cutting small talk, which had made it easier for her to get out of that awkward situation. Also, it could be said that he was _hard_ on words; what she got used to over time and why she was no longer hurt.

Even then, Sakura had asked her to go to the festival with fireworks, to celebrate Tsunade's nomination as Hokage. The kunoichi had plans to be alone with Sasuke and needed someone to distract Naruto. She didn't think twice about accepting it, at that time she couldn't see how humiliating it was to be someone else's spare tire. The only thing she thought, was that she would have a chance to watch the fireworks together with the person she liked.

Unfortunately, she couldn't go — would her story with Naruto have been different if she had been able to attend? — but later Sakura and Naruto himself had told her that Neji was looking for the famous and rare Megusurisō, it only grew up in the Valley of Judgment. All this so that she could see the fireworks.

Neji besides being a genius and an exemplary ninja, he was a wonderful man and she loved him — she still loved him — without any restrictions.

Hinata stopped walking and wondered when she had turned someone so bitter to go through memories that only served to hurt her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes too hard. She really didn't understand why she did this to herself: poking wounds that never seemed to heal. She didn't let Neji go, or what she felt for Naruto go.

And almost as if it were the work of destiny, she felt a familiar chakra and when she opened the pearly orbs again, she found Naruto standing on the corner, just a few meters from where she was. Something told her that he wasn't there by chance, however, Hinata didn't dare to think that the future Hokage was there because of her.

It had been a long time since she had last spoken to him. She could see guilt dancing in his blue eyes and he was barely able to face her directly. His gaze was always looking for anything other than her face. Naruto looked towards her and Hinata felt her body shudder. And it was not in a good way as it was in the past, when he paid the least attention to her.

There were few times that Hyuuga remembered seeing the ninja in front of her hesitate. But that was exactly what he did before he started coming towards her in steps that seemed too slow. She straightened up, bringing both hands to her chest and keeping it there. Each beat of her heart felt like a drum and she felt the sweat run down her back in an unpleasant way.

Naruto stopped in front of her, there was a safe distance between them. He had one hand in the pocket of his typical orange pants and put the other behind his head and smiled, embarrassed.

“Hinata, we haven't seen each other in a while.” It was the first thing he said after several seconds of silence, to say the least, awkward.

“Good night, Naruto-kun,” Hinata wished, thanking herself mentally for not stuttering. But her body continued to react to him, inevitably, so the blush rose to the plump cheeks. “Yes, it's been a while. Are you okay?”

“I am.” This time, he put his other hand in his pocket as well. So, it was not possible for her to see how nervous he was. Since he knew she was going to leave the village with Sasuke, he started looking for a loophole to find her and say something. Anything. “Sasuke told me he will train you.”

"Yes." She shook his head slightly, agreeing. Hinata looked at her feet, a small, sad smile played on her full lips. “I want to honor Neji-nii-san's memory.”

“I'm sure he would be very proud of you,” Naruto said and also aimed at any spot on the floor. “Hinata...”

His voice failed and Naruto had to clear his throat to speak again. This attracted the attention of Hinata, who this time, looked up to face him.

“Look,” he tried again, “Sasuke can be a bit complicated, but he is not a bad person. Don't take it to heart if he says something bad to you, okay?” She nodded. “And...” Naruto swallowed hard. “Come back safe.”

“Thank you, Naruto-kun,” Hinata murmured her thanks and made a short bow.

Deep down she knew that Naruto felt very guilty about Neji's death. On the battlefield Hinata had to be strong, because the reality they faced left no room for failure and her cousin's sacrifice could not be in vain. Then Naruto rose — with her help — and fought for the world of shinobi to have a future.

_“Hinata-sama... She intended to die for you, Naruto. So keep in mind... That your life... is no longer yours."_

It was true. She was willing to die for him a second time. Who knew that after all they'd been through together, they'd barely be able to look each other in the face and talk to each other?

_“Your ideas, your words, your desire not to let your friends die... These are the things that are worth fighting for. What inspired nii-san and made him go so far... It was those principles! But it's not just you, Naruto. Each of us here believes these words and that is why we strive to protect each other.”_

It had been the fastest three years of her life. Sometimes she felt as if she had spoken those words just last week. Numb with pain, she remembered feeling like she was someone else; almost as if she was seeing herself outside while everything slipped out of her mouth.

Where was _that_ Hinata now?

Hinata felt her dry throat tighten and swallowed hard. She looked up at him, and maybe the alcohol was giving her courage, because it was in a very firm tone, that she broke the silence again by saying,

“Neji-nii-san's death is not your fault, Naruto-kun.” She stopped at the surprise in his eyes. “I'm sure he was happy to be able to choose his own destiny.”

She didn't wait for him to respond; Hinata passed him and didn't look back once. She walked in a hurry until she reached the outskirts of her clan. Anguish threatened to consume her, the air came with difficulty, and every beat of her heart was a frenzy. The kunoichi swallowed the anguish hard, and it went down like a kunai sharp in her throat.

Hinata wanted to go back in time and do things differently. She did not regret confess to him, although it was not the most appropriate moment, Hinata thought she would die. In Pain's attack, she was convinced that she would not survive, and felt ready to sacrifice herself for him.

By Naruto; the hero of Konoha.

But she didn't die, Naruto saved her. And since then, she got tired of telling how many times she had repeated to herself that she wanted nothing in return for the unconditional love she felt for him. Only, deep down, Hinata always knew it was a lie. Sure, her love was genuine, but she wanted to be reciprocated. Hinata wanted Naruto to love her back just as much as she loved him.

Maybe she hadn't confessed her love in a clear way? Didn't he understand that loving was not "I love you as a friend" but "I love you as a man"? The thought comforted her to some extent. She doubted that Naruto had hurt her on purpose, he was too good for that.

Before entering the Hyuuga's main mansion once and for all, Hinata wished one last time that he would see her.

**#**

**.**

**One step forward**

**Two steps back**

**There’s a noose ‘round my neck**

**And the further I get**

**It’s harder and harder to breathe**

**Can I find a way to cut the rope?**

**.**

Hinata woke up long before dawn. The anxiety about leaving Konoha, prevented her from sleeping as she should. Hanabi, who had snuggled into her bed, was still sleeping peacefully, drooling on the pillow. The older Hyuuga was envious of her peaceful sleep and ended up getting up to take a shower and check that her things were all in place. She would hate to forget something important and only remember when she was far from home.

And it wasn't like Sasuke was going to have the patience to wait for her to come back and get it, anyway.

She didn't take long in the bath, she had always been very practical, because Hinata knew that the world of shinobi demanded that things be like this. She dressed in her typical clothes: the lavender blouse, tied the dark purple obi around her waist, the dark shorts that went just over half of her thighs. Then light socks and black boots. She tied her ninja kit to her leg and checked more than once that it was well placed.

Already fully dressed, Hinata sat in the empty space next to Hanabi and ran her fingers over her sister's pretty face in a light caress, and then removed some strands of her long brown hair from Hanabi’s face. Hinata smiled. It didn't even look like Hanabi was sixteen, Hinata still saw her as the little girl with plump cheeks and sharp eyes.

She would certainly miss her sister; they had become much closer after the war and she did not want this bond to regress.

“Nee-sama?” Hanabi grunted, more asleep than awake. “Is it time for you to go?”

“Yes,” she replied with a smile and ran her fingers through her hair again. “You can sleep, Hanabi.”

Sleepy, Hanabi crawled onto Hinata's lap and wrapped her arms around her, hugging Hinata tightly.

"Come home safely, nee-sama," she whispered. “Remember that you owe me a workout.”

“I would never forget, Hanabi.” Hinata bent down and kissed the top of her sister’s head. “I have to go. Take care of otou-san.”

“Uhum,” Hanabi agreed and soon went back to sleep when Hinata carefully pulled away from her.

Hinata picked up the backpack in the corner of the room, she gave one last look at the room, to her sister, and left the mansion in silent steps; after all, it was still too early. The empty streets of Konoha reinforced this point, with the exception of very few ninjas who seemed to be returning from missions, everything was deserted.

She walked quietly to the village gates, Hinata was still a few minutes early. The sun was beginning to rise and she was relieved when she reached her destination and saw that Sasuke was not yet there. Sitting on the bench in an upright posture, swinging her legs a little, eager to leave.

Some ninjas passed her and Hinata greeted them with a slight nod and with each passing minute, she began to wonder if Sasuke would have the audacity to be gone and simply have left her behind. The thought didn't please her very much, in fact, she could even say it upset her.

 _A ninja never goes back to his word_.

However, these paranoias were soon put aside when she looked away from the gates and saw Sasuke walking towards her. When he was close enough, Hinata stood up and bowed briefly.

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun,” she wished and looked right into his face. There were dark circles under his dark eyes and he looked tired.

"Hm, Hinata," he mumbled. “Let's go.”

The ex-nunekin barely looked at her, just passed by. She did not take long to follow him, noticing that he carried no more than a medium bag with the color of dirty floor. Another very obvious thing was that he didn't seem at all like to talk.

The silence between them was sepulchral as they walked along the dirt road surrounded by trees. It was still spring in Konoha and because of that it was so hot, that every ten minutes, Hinata needed to keep rubbing her face to get rid of the uncomfortable sweat that dotted her forehead in little dots.

For a long time, she just stood behind him, watching him carefully. Sasuke was taller than she remembered, it wasn't like she had many memories of him anyway; only she was sure he had grown up a little more. She also wondered if, while they were gone, it would be that way: silent.

And lonely.

She had no idea what could be going through the Sasuke's head at that moment. Hinata would like to ask where they were going, if they had a right destination or would just wander around. Once, on a girls' night, Sakura had mentioned that she wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing on his travels, but that Naruto said he was in the habit of helping those in need; without ever showing himself, but also always leaving _a hint_ that he was responsible.

Hinata admitted that it didn't seem like him to be a hero as obvious as Naruto was, for example. Mainly because people still had a hard time accepting who he was, and many did not know that Sasuke was just a victim of a cruel and political system within Konoha.

**#**

**.**

**I’ve been waiting for dawn**

**But the light is all gone**

**Don’t know if I’m already blind**

**Can I leave it all behind?**

**.**

For the past three years, silence had been his only and faithful companion. Sasuke always knew it was going to be difficult to give that up, mainly because there were times when silence made room for the voices and demons that lived in his head. Therefore, he was impressed when he realized that Hinata's presence was too easy to _ignore_.

There were a few moments when he had forgotten that she was there, following him closely.

This caused the ninja to forget, momentarily, that he didn't want her to be there with him. His mind was still too busy processing what had happened to Sakura earlier. He didn't want to hurt her again, that was very clear to him now. But he couldn't give her what she needed, either.

Maybe he never could.

After Sakura disappeared a little from his mind, Naruto took her place. He remembered his friend trying to put _something_ in his head.

_“Don't be mean to Hinata. She is a good kunoichi, a good person. Please don't be an asshole to her. She knows what it's like to lose people, be kind, Sasuke."_

He rolled his eyes and looked sideways at Hinata, who a few minutes ago had stopped walking behind him and started to follow him side by side. He expected her to ask a thousand questions: where are we going? When do we start training? What do we do? What is your goal?

However, she was absolutely silent for seven full hours. The only thing he heard was a deep breath at times, as if she was too intent on deciphering something inside her own mind. He knew very well that he was not one of the best companies, and she must have known that too.

He doubted that she was happy to be there with him. He didn't have to ask to know that Hinata asked Tsunade to train her first. She waited for a sennin and received a fucking Uchiha.

Haha. Life was a complete bitch.

Well, you couldn't have everything you wanted. Thinking about it, he didn't even notice the small smile that had drawn on his lips.

The two had been walking south for some time. Sasuke wanted to go to Nagi Island to continue following one of the tracks which he believed was the white Zetsu. So, they had to go to the coast and take a boat. If they didn't stop to sleep, they would be able to reach the port by the end of the night.

The weather was very hot when they reached one of the small towns on the way to the coast. Although he wasn't hungry, Sasuke thought that Hinata should be, and well, he would try not to be a complete idiot to her — he would follow Naruto's advice.

"Let's stop here," he announced. “We meet in an hour at the other exit of the city.”

“Right,” Hinata agreed and shook her head at the same time. Her voice came out a little hoarse from being silent for so long, and she cleared her throat. “See you, Sasuke-kun.”

Out of politeness, she waited for him to left first, which Sasuke did without saying another word. Hinata sighed and started walking towards the center of the city looking for a restaurant. She had been there a few times, because the Hyuuga clan did a lot of diplomacy with the Tea Country. It was usually Hanabi who went to, since she was not recognized as worthy to be heir to the clan for many years.

As she walked, Hinata started to think about what she would do to get around that situation with Sasuke. She did not intend to invade his personal space, only that she also did not want to remain in the dark, not knowing what they would do, where they would go, and worse: how long they would be away. His mood seemed to have improved in the past two hours and who knows after eating something, he was even better and she could try to talk to him.

She didn’t know much about Uchiha Sasuke.

When they were kids, someone spread the rumor that he liked girls with long hair, and basically all the girls he was studying with at the time, let their hair grow just to please him. Now it looked very stupid that girls of that age already had that mentality — but who was she to judge, since she had her hair cut short to want to point out that she wasn't interested. Well, her hair was long now, but it wasn't like she was going to him and say: _so, what do you think of my hair?_

At the very least he would think she was already delusional. On the first day! It would have been easier if he had just gotten together to have a meal together. However, things would never be this easy, would they?

The distance between them was, at the very least, palpable. She wanted them to build a good relationship, something of a mentor and apprentice at least. Hinata just had no idea how to start this bond, considering that it was very obvious Sasuke's desire to want to get away from everything that reminded Konoha. She didn't need to know him much to know that.

She imagined that the ex-nunekin wanted to leave a lot of baggage behind, and they had at least that in common. Because Hinata knew that she had things in her life that she needed _to let go_. She should stop worrying so much about matters that were beyond her control.

Perhaps only then she finally would be free of that insistent sadness that, from time to time, threatened to overwhelm her.

Hinata retained the urge to sigh heavily and entered one of the restaurants. Lunchtime had passed, so there weren't many people there. She ate a simple meal and drank tea; she took advantage of that little moment, because only God knew when she could have tea again.

**#**

**.**

**What’s it really for**

**If it’s not yours and it’s mine?**

**The victory is not what I hoped for**

**How was I to know**

**That everything would end up like this?**

**Survival of the fittest of sorts**

**.**

In the end, Sasuke decided to take a break so they could rest from the long walk. He and Hinata had been walking since six in the morning, and there was no reason to be in such a hurry now. If he were alone, he would not mind continuing the trip, even exhausted, because he knew that there would be very few people who would dare to mess with him. Not to mention that he was much stronger than any opponent he would face.

There were only fishing villages in that region and it would take another two hours to reach them. Although Hinata did not let out a peep, he could see that she was beginning to show signs of tiredness. That is why they stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest and made a simple camp.

"I can keep the first watch, if it's not a problem for you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, hands clasped behind her back. She had just finished packing the sleeping bags in the middle of the clearing.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds, looking for any sign that she was just trying to please him in some way; and different from what he expected, she held his gaze, showing that her request was genuine. He didn't remember anyone but Kakashi and Naruto sustaining his famous stare that way.

“Right. Four hours from now, we'll switch. We will leave an hour after dawn,” he announced, barely noticing the faint blush that spread over her cheeks.

“Hm... Sasuke-kun?” she called him before he went to bed. The Uchiha just turned his head towards her, to indicate that he heard her. “Do we have a destination?”

“Nagi Island,” he replied quickly. It was taking too long for her to ask. “I hope you have no problems with travel by sea.”

Hinata nodded slightly, trying not to swallow. In fact, she was extremely nauseous because of the sway of the sea. Obviously, she wouldn't say that to him, she didn't want to look like a failure. She looked at Sasuke, who dragged his own sleeping bag to a lonely tree and ducked in there, then closed his eyes.

Hyuuga wanted to keep the first watch, so that she could train a little the distance from her Byakugan and rest her eyes afterwards. In three years, it had managed to expand from ten kilometers to twelve. She didn't consider it a big improvement; however, she had continued doing her best to improve by any costs.

Standing on the opposite side from Sasuke, it didn't take long before she started her training, while she was watching.

On the Uchiha side, he was unaware of how tired he was until stuffed himself into the sleeping bag. It was as if his mind had shut down completely and he simply fell asleep, without any effort. Which was strange, if only to consider his background.

It was impossible to know how long it had been since he was sleeping, but at some point, the nightmare came.

Sure. The icing on the cake could not be missing.

Obviously Sasuke was already used to nightmares, it came with a certain frequency. It varied over the day that he killed Itachi and with him killing Naruto, in the fateful battle in the Valley of the End, which had caused them both to lose their arm. He never knew which of the two nightmares was worse, because both made him absurdly distressed and afraid.

He had one in particular, which he hadn't had in a long time. It came more often in the first months after his brother's death: it always started with him standing in the middle of a dense forest, the sky burned red, without moon or sun, as if he were trapped in the Mangekyou Sharingan again. And he was completely alone. Until a multitude of beasts with pointed teeth and sharp claws began to emerge from behind the trees. He destroyed them with shurikens and they transformed into thousands of crows, which covered all sky in a violent black and red tornado.

And God, it made so much noise.

**.**

**So I’ve become the bringer of death**

**[...]**

**The one who guards**

**From the dark of the night**

**I’ll be the hammer of war**

**Justice and mercy**

**Don’t live side by side**

.

That version of him crouched, writhing his own body in agony, hands on his ears so as not to hear the screams of the crows. An unknown boy appeared a while later, and he always said the same thing:

_“I am you, I am Itachi, the only witness that the Uchiha clan will never rise.”_

The boy disappeared and gave way to overwhelming darkness. Sasuke walked aimlessly, tirelessly, until he found Itachi's body in the open, without eyes, a pool of blood around him. Then, the laughter of Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto filled the dark and echoed endlessly, over and over...

“Sasuke-kun!”

The sound of the metal being trimmed made him open his eyes immediately, the Sharingan activated. He found Hinata's clear eyes, veins bulging by Byakugan, while she held a kunai tightly, blocking his unconscious attack just inches from her face.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft and sweet, and he noticed how she breathed through her mouth, slowly. “Sasuke-kun?”

He lowered the kunai slowly, his lips pressed together in a straight, tense line. He deactivated his bloodline and just shook his head, nodding. Hinata also disabled Byakugan and he realized they were reasonably close to each other when she sat on the floor, her face dotted with beads of sweat.

What the hell was she doing?

“Let's change.” It hadn't been a request, it was an order. “I'll wake you up when it's time.”

Like all the other times that had happened that day, Hinata just nodded without contest. She curled up in her sleeping bag and didn't dare say anything about how he trembled violently in the middle of his disturbed sleep, or how he repeated “Itachi” at least a hundred times, or even how close he was to deliver a fatal blow on her if she hadn’t been quick enough to trim it.

And the silence returned.

More overwhelming than ever.

**.**

**I just can’t see this cycle ever ending**

**How I can correct the damage done**

**[...]**

**I’ve been waiting for dawn**

**But the light is all gone**

**Don’t know if I’m already blind**

**Can I leave it all behind?**

**_(The Guardian — Shawn James)_ **

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode that Neji takes care of Hina "hidden" like a cute one, is Shippuden's 306, "Eyes of the heart". Even though it is a filler, it is very wonderful and deserves to be watched a lot of times; ♥
> 
> There is a Naruto novel called "Naruto Jinraiden: Okami no Naku Ni", which is about Sasuke right after he "kills" Itachi and Obito tells him the truth. I recommend reading it, because in it, we see that Sasuke is not this absolutely cold guy (which we usually portray in fanfics hahahaha), he is very sentimental and human. He thinks too much, suffers too much. In the novel, he has this nightmare (I just described it more and tried to put more emotion) and looks for answers about the illness that Itachi had.
> 
> I will continue to use things from the canon to my advantage, some will remain unchanged and others, not so much, so that we can develop our couple in the best way.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed. ♡


End file.
